I Wanna Be Wherever You Are
by smothis
Summary: AU. Sam can't wait to leave for Stanford and he gives Gabriel a reason to move on with his life.


_This party is such a drag_, Sam thought as he took a sip of whatever alcohol was in the red cup he had grabbed. He didn't even want to be here. Dean, his dick of a brother, had practically dragged him here, insisting that they were going to have a good time. Of course, Dean had ditched him as soon as the blue-eyed floozy had made eyes at him, leaving Sam to stand pathetically in a corner, sulking. And of course, in some cliché twist of fate, Dean had the car keys, and Sam had no intention of going to ask him for them.

Sam sighed and took another sip of his drink. They could have at least chosen some decent music instead of this Top 40 shit they were playing. Sam looked around, his eyes stopping on Gabriel, he recognized from his neighborhood. He was Dean's best friend's brother, or something, and had graduated from high school two years before Sam entered, but they had all grown up together, so they tended to stick together..

Gabriel turned his head and Sam realized that he had been staring, and quickly looked down at his cup. "You look like you're having a good time," a voice came from in front of him. Sam looked up to see Gabriel with that familiar smug smirk on his face.

"Hey Gabe," Sam said, giving him a small smile back. Gabriel chuckled and moved beside him, leaning against the wall.

"Why so glum, Sammy?" he asked, drinking from his own red solo cup. Sam sighed and shrugged.

"Dean forced me here and then disappeared. Not really my idea of a good time," Sam replied.

Gabriel laughed and Sam could see him nodding in the corner of his eye. "Yeah, that sounds like Dean. Let me guess, hooking up with some random girl?" Gabriel ask. Sam laughed and nodded.

"Yep. And now I'm here alone, having a shitty time," Sam said darkly, taking a drink.

"Well, you're not alone anymore," Gabriel said. Sam looked at him and Gabriel just smiled. "Wanna go outside? It's kind of noisy in here." He started walking towards the back door and Sam had no choice but to follow him. Hey, it was better than sulking in the corner.

Once they got outside and got passed all the drunks, Sam felt a lot more relaxed. The air was warm, since it was the middle of May, but it felt nice. There was a slight breeze and he had no idea where they were going, but Sam felt comfortable letting Gabriel lead the way.

"So how's high school going, Sammy?" Gabriel spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Sam shrugged and kicked some dirt.

"It's going, I guess. There's only a month until graduation and it can't come fast enough. I'm ready to leave this place behind," Sam said.

"So you've got your university already picked out?"

"Yeah, Stanford. I'm going to law school," he told him, smiling a little at the thought.

"Sammy Winchester, lawyer extraordinaire," Gabriel replied, laughing a little. Sam chuckled and gave him a little shove.

"Shut up. At least it'll finally get me away from Lawrence. Away from my dad and all his lousy expectations of me," Sam said quietly.

Gabriel nodded and looked down at the ground. "It's not all bad here. I mean, there are things to hang around for," he said. They were both quiet after that.

After walking some a little while longer, Sam realized that they were heading in the direction of his house. He could see it coming into view.

"Hey Gabe?" Sam asked, breaking the somewhat uneasy silence that had fallen over them.

"Hmm?" was the reply he got.

"Why did you stay here? In Lawrence? I mean, you graduated years ago, and you could've gone anywhere. Why stay?" he asked, turning his head to look at him.

Gabriel shrugged and looked up at Sam. "Like I said, there are some things that are worth hanging around for," he replied. Sam furrowed his eyebrows and stopped. Gabriel did too and looked at him.

"What does that mean? What are you talking about?" he asked, not really knowing why he had suddenly gotten so frustrated. Gabriel took a breath and stepped towards Sam.

"You. I stayed for you. Because I didn't want to leave you," Gabriel explained. Sam was stunned, not really sure how to process the information.

Sam shook his head and closed the rest of distance between himself and Gabriel. He grabbed the front of Gabriel's shirt and pulled him towards him, leaning down to meet his lips. Gabriel seemed surprised at first, but then quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him closer.

After a second, they broke apart, both breathing a little heavier. Sam was still holding onto Gabe's shirt and Gabriel's arm were still loosely hung around Sam's neck, and they were both looking at each other. Gabriel was the first to laugh and he looked down for a second.

"Well, I guess I have a reason to leave Lawrence now. I heard California is lovely," he said. Sam looked at him, a smile growing on his face.

"Really? You'll- You'll come with me? To college?" he asked. Gabriel nodded and pulled Sam closer to him.

"Of course I am. I gotta make sure no one tries to seduce you while you're there," Gabriel replied, winking at him. Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel again, his hands moving to his hips. He was going to have to thank Dean for dragging him to that party.


End file.
